LOVER BOY
by girlofcandy
Summary: this story is all about Chris'hotboy' BiancaChris love
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Lover boy**

**Own: nothing**

**I have fixed the chapter some**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was raining and it was really cold out side. But that didn't affect Chris to go out into the dangerous night.

He was wearing a blue T-shirt that was soaking wet. The cut on his forehead was bleeding real badly. His arm was bruised.

Chris followed the magical girl to the ally, he didn't know why he let him self be drawn to that girl.

For the last few weeks he had been following the girl, ever since she had saved his life.

He had been drunk, hey he was a fifteen year old boy that wanted to have some fun. As long he can remember his parents had been over protected of him like he was fragile like glass. And his older brother really took his big brother part seriously.

Chris had been at a party and was really, really drunk, like every Friday. And he knew that orbing and being drunk didn't mix.

His parents thought that he was sleeping up stairs and being a good boy.

Chris stopped as the girl stopped. She turned around and smiled at him. She crooked her finger at him pointing him to get closer. And he did.

He was drawn to this beautiful girl with dark hair and tanned skin. He walk towards her, as he was standing really close his hand automatic rested on her hip and drew her closer to his body. He crooked his neck so his forehead was resting on hers. Her breath was warm against his.

His lips meet hers they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, he was push to the wall. He didn't care if it hurt, he just wanted to feel her close to him.

It was nothing else did matter then her.

"_Who are you_" he whispered. Al she responded was a kiss and

"_Hush_, just feel" he obeyed. He moaned when she kissed his earlobe. She was leaving a big mark there. His wet T-shirt was thrown across the ally. Her warm hands touched his wet chest.

He was on fire. He never in his life felt like this before. She was so beautiful. He needed to know. Every Friday it was the same. He followed her to the demon bar he was attack by a demon and they had a passion make out scene.

"_Please,_ just tell me who you are. I need to know" she kissed him a last time and smiled.

"I'm the girl of your dreams" She tried to kiss him again but he stopped her. "Okay, I'm only going to ask you this question once. Are you ready to remember me? Chris Perry…"

"Yes, I am" she kissed him once more and said before shimmering away.

"I've been waiting for you lover"


	2. remember me

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Thanks for the responds**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where are we?" he was standing atop of a pentagram and there was candles everywhere. The girl stood beside him and gave him a big cup of hot liquid.

"Were between heaven and earth, hell and paradise. This is a neutral place. Drink this Chris and you will remember me and everything else" she wanted Chris to remember so badly.

She had been waiting so long for him to remember. When she was eight her mother gave her the same potion telling her that she had to drink it, it had been an order from her older self.

And it was really hard to remember an older life when you are eight! She had this horrible night dreams of a broken world.

And the only light she had was Chris Perry. He had hunted her dreams for the last ten years.

She had been at this bar and drinking beer when she had sense him.

She had followed him to the ally when a demon had attacked. She had quickly killed the demon without a sweet. Her eyes had spellbound him and before she knew it she was kissing him.

And everything after that made sense. She was meant to be with him as he was meant to be with him.

"What is it?" he was insecure about the liquid. What if it was poison? He didn't know. But the look in her eyes made him drink it with out a doubt at medley he felt this big nausea over come him.

Everything went black. He didn't hit the floor because the girl took his fall.

_In the Arboretum, Chris slips on a ring onto Bianca's finger _

_Chris: Will you marry me?_

_Bianca: You're asking me now? Here?_

_Chris: This is still our spot, Bianca, no matter what he's done to it. Marry me._

_Bianca: On one condition. You come back to me, safely._

_Chris: Have I ever let you down before?_

_Bianca smiles at him, answering with a tender kiss. The kiss ends abruptly as they hear a whirring noise_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chris: I love you so much Bianca_

_Bianca: really?_

_He laugh and kiss her with passion_

_000000000000000000000000000000_

_Bianca: You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you._

_Chris: Is that what you want?_

_Bianca: If that's what I wanted, you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back._

_Chris: How'd you know I'd be here?_

_Bianca: Same reason you knew I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot, isn't it?_

_Chris: No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?_

_000000000000000000000000_

_Bianca: what if Wyatt sees us?_

_Chris: He wont, he thinks I'm sleeping_

_They lay down on the bed making love_

_000000000000000_

_Chris: Here or there, I am dead anyway._

_Bianca: No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be._

_000000000000000000000_

_Suddenly, Phoebe gets an emphatic reading from Chris_

_Phoebe: Whoa…_

_Leo: What is it?_

_Phoebe: Oh my god, he loves her…_

_Paige: Loves who? Bianca?_

_Phoebe: Yeah, she broke his heart._

_Chris opens his palm to reveal a ring. Phoebe takes it and shows it to the rest._

_Phoebe: Engagement ring._

_Paige: Obviously an acrimonious split._

_Piper grabs the ring from Phoebe_

_Piper: Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help._

_Chris tosses deliriously on the sofa_

_Chris: Bianca… Bianca…_

_00000000000000_

_Bianca: Yeah, not with this spell. That's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future._

_Chris: Great. No pressure there._

_Bianca: Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us._

_Chris: If I make it back…_

_Bianca: Baby, you have to make it back… If you want to marry me_

_They kiss_

_0000000000000_

_Chris and Bianca linger in the kitchen as the group exit the kitchen. A guard shimmers in behind them._

_Guard: Hey, you two, move along._

_Bianca: Wait for it._

_An athame magically appears in Bianca's hand_

_Guard: Are you deaf? I said-_

_Bianca whips around and stabs the guard. Chris stares at her, unsure of how to react as she opens the basement door_

_Bianca: Come on._

_-0000000000000000000000_

_Chris: Nothing. It's just sometimes I forget who you really are._

_Bianca: Hey… Come here… You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you._

_Chris: So, what do we do now?_

_Bianca: We say goodbye…_

_0000000000000000000000_

_Bianca: It's time._

_Chris: I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you._

_Bianca removes her engagement ring and presses it into Chris' hand_

_Bianca: Here, this will remind you of why we're doing this. What's waiting for you here._

_They hug_

_000000000000000000_

_- (I know it was long) - -_

Chris took a deep breath like he was drowning and brought back to life. He was al sweetly and he meet Bianca's eyes and smiled weekly.

"Are you okay?" she stokes his short dark hair.

"_I am now Bianca"_ he said the last part husky. And their lips meet. She helped him to stand and Chris hugged her hard "good Bianca. I've miss you so badly" he hugged her hard.

"You didn't remember me. Remember?" she smiled at his and stroke his cheek. His forehead was resting against hers.

"I always knew that it was a part of me missing. I love you so much" he orb them both to the park that was beautiful. "Remember when I gave you your ring?" she nodded. "Well I have it barred here. Just after a knew that I was coming back to the future I barred the ring here. To keep it safe" he used his power to move the angel statue and under it was a small hole and he dug it out.

Their inside was the ring. A bit dirty but it was her ring.

Bianca dried the tear that fall down her cheek when he put it on her finger again. "Chris… I love you" their lips meet in a sweet kiss. It was still raining and Chris stood up and took her hand

"Dance with me Bianca" he bowed and she laughs happily. She took his offering hand and they danced in the Dark.

The moon was shining against there skin just like a movie. Nothing could be more perfect than this.


	3. shower

The sun was shinning through the thin fabric that was used like a curtain. The hot sun settled on resting on Chris cheek. He really tried to ignore it but it started to bother him.

Slowly he opened his eyes, his head was peace fully resting against her chest. After remember whole other lifetime, they didn't make love like they both wanted. He needed to melt al the new memories that the younger Chris had to deal with.

But they both knew that they had their whole life to make love. So he was content to simply snuggle with his head on her warm soft breast while she gently stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

He look up at her, she was still sleeping. A small smile was playing on her lips. Like she knew he was looking at her she open her eyes and a big smile broke free.

"Hi" her voice was a bit husky, she looked over to the nightstand and drank the water. She offered him her glass that he accepted.

"Hi" he said with a big smile

"How are your memories?" she asked worried

"Its confusing right now" he saw her guilty face "buts its worth it" she smiled.

They both went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, nobody had the best taste in their mouth in the morning. They couldn't stop looking at each other.

"You know I didn't get my good morning kiss today" he smiled cocky and she rolled her eyes. She tip toad and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Her armed rested on his shoulders.

"Is too hard to believe. I've been waiting for this so long. And now it's here, I'm just waiting for someone to wake me up" she rested her chin on his chest.

She pulled back with a heap when he pinch her on the butt. She scolds him angry "hey, I just wanted you to see that this is real. I'm not disappearing. Not leaving"

He kissed her then deeply.

"But you have to go Chris. I mean you're 15 I'm 18 you're not legal yet. I'm breaking the law! Yupp, we should break up I mean… its not legal!" she smirk at Chris that was laughing.

"Yea, yea I see your point. But I don't care. Hey, so you like younger guys…" he was punched at the belly playfully "and now you're abuse! How can I stand it?" she kissed him and smiled sexy. "Oh, now I remember"

"You kinda smell, wanna shower?" she grinned at the look on his face.

"Hey! I'm not even going to begin how insulted I am!" When she pulled her tank top of leaving her half naked he said. "But hey, I could use a shower"

They both took their time to explore each other's body's, it had been a long time for the other Chris. And he was young and a hot girl was naked in front of him wanting more.

"_Chris"_ she whispered between the kisses.

"_Bianca" _he murmured in her ear as he brushed long strands of glistening wet hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck again.

His hand stroked her back and looked into her eyes. Their lips was going to meet when he heard his mother voice scream in his head.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIEWELL! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" that statement got Chris to freeze. "Shit! I totally forgot about going home! Shit I've have to go" she nodded

"Just, come back later okay?" he nodded before kissing her goodbye. He orbed to his room and realized that he was but naked!

He pulled a towel around his hip and orbed down stairs.

"About time you got down here mister! I didn't hear you take a shower… anyway eat! WYATT!" Wyatt orbed at the second she called. Being the good boy he was.

"Mom I told you that I wanted to sleep" he said groggy he smiled tired at Chris "hi" then he saw the big hickey and claw marks on his body

"Well you're going to eat breakfast now"

"Hey! Why do you have this big hickey on your neck? And claw marks?" Wyatt looks confuse at Chris. They didn't go out. And Chris went to bed early yesterday.

"What? No it's a rash!" he lied and Piper look closer

"No, Chris that's a Hickey! Don't you think I can recognize that! Tell me! NOW" she was beginning to get real mad.

Had her son been sneaking out? And if so he was in big, big trouble. She didn't expect Chris to react like he did now.

"So what? So what if it's a hickey! Its none of you business! I'm 23 years old I can to what a hell I want!" as soon he said it he relegated it.

He slipped that wasn't good at al. Being 23 and having hormones as a 15year old it wasn't a good match.

"What a hell are you talking about Chris? You're 15, I'm 17 that's no way to you to get older then me" Wyatt frowned.

Chris was always calm, and now he was beginning to flip out… no…no… that's his part. He was the heated one Chris the calm one. If that began to screw up he didn't know what to do!

"Wyatt go to your room… and no buts, go now!" Wyatt orbed away after giving Chris his good luck.

"Tell me what's going on" Piper asked worried

"I remember everything mom… about the older Chris. You know the one you never mention to me! I died and you didn't have the dignity to tell him about it?" he knew that what he said was confusing but Piper got it because her hands began to tremble.

"_Chris_?" she shook her head "that's not possible! You never died. You went back to the future" she look at him sadly when he got up and threw the cup on the wall with coffee.

"That's so LEO! He never told you that I died? That Gideon stabbed me? That I died in you bed? That he was at my side"

"LEO!"

"Fuck him!" He never told mom? That was so low even for him!

Leo orbed down and saw the mess and before he could react his youngest son punches him right in the face. "Huh?"

"Basted! You never told mom that I died? That so like you!" Piper screamed at Chris

"Stop! Chris please!" she tried to calm him down but it was no use. It's like he was possessed by the spider demon al over again.

"You never cared! I was always alone in the dark! Didn't you care at all? And I came back! I even started to forgive you and you to this! And even now you're never here! Moms right some people never change!" he had been pushing Leo at al the time. Leo pushed him back.

"What are you talking about!" he didn't understand. He was having a meeting with the avatars and now his son suddenly attacks him?

"Leo, his Chris… from the future remember?" she was interrupted by Chris.

"I am both. And I know everything. And you Leo… you… you don't deserve this family!" and he orbed away, leaving a crying Piper a confuse Leo behind and Wyatt full of questions.


	4. now you know

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Thanks for the review I really appreciate it!**

**Oh… sorry if I confused you JadeAlmasy but I just Wright as I go on. And my computer automatically spells the right word. Sorry. .) Hope you like it anyway.**

**Zoned-out hihi I wish… read, maybe I'm going mention it;)**

**Hope master thank you I try do my best :D**

**Keep on giving review. And tips about my spelling and stuff. English aren't my first language like you have notice I'm from Sweden. Any way scroll down and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He orbed to Bianca that was meditating on the floor.

She stood up at medley understood that something was wrong. Chris was shaking with anger and he went back and forth.

His towel had almost slipped when he had fought Leo. But luckily it stayed on place, he knew that his mother seen him naked but he was five! He was much older now.

Mentally and physically.

"Chris what's wrong? Did something happen?" she tried to comfort him at first he push her gently away, but later gave in her embrace. His head resting on her shoulder. "Please tell me" she was worried. Had something terrible happen.

She had never seen him like this before… never.

"I just snapped! I just don't know. I know that this is a change future. I know. But I have al of this feelings that wanted to lash out" he hold her closely this was too much. He was so tired. And she understood that.

"Listen babe" she smiled when he smiled at her. She never use babe before. "You gonna sleep now. And I'm going to get you some cloths. Even if I love you naked butt I don't think you can't run around like that" she smiled contentedly.

He nodded and got inside the bed. She stoked his hair until he fell asleep and she shimmered out. But before she shimmered she kissed his head and whispered _"nothing is going to separate you and me ever again"_

Chris woke up by the smell of food. He was really hungry. He gently sat up because his head really hurt.

Beside him were some clothes. He pulled the green T-shirt over his head. The underwear was white. He grinned. And pulled the dark t-shirts over his head.

He hugged Bianca from behind and kissed her on the neck. She gave a happy sigh. She turned around and studied his wearing.

"I knew you would look hot in those" She kissed the top of his nose and rested her hand at his back pockets. His hand was leaning on the table.

"Me like" she nodded playfully in response. And the old future she never had the time to have fun. And they took every opportune to have fun and appreciate life.

Something was burning and Bianca reacted "shit! No, not the eggs to! Hey! Don't laugh! It's your food to" she frowned and pouted like an angry child.

Wyatt stared shocked at Bianca and Chris, he had just orbed in to interrupt them both together.

"What's going on Chris? Tell me the true story here" he watched Bianca carefully as she watched him.

Al the bad memories she had of him made her want to kill him. But he was good now. She had to remember that.

Chris walked forth to his brother. One part of him wanted to hug him and tell everything. He wanted his big brother to save the day.

To make the big bad go away like he use to when they were younger. The other part of him was afraid of him. But both parts loved him. He had to focus on the good parts.

He rested his hand on his brother shoulder and said tired "it's so much going on. I'm confusing my self" his brother took a step back and shook his head.

"No, you're lying. I saw you Chris, I saw you attack our own father. Mom won't give me any answer at al! Your been gone for two days Chris. To freaking days! I couldn't sense you! Do you even realize how much to scared me?" he knew he was rambling but he needed answers. His own brother kept secrets from him. That was not him. They always talk. And how was the _hot_ girl?

"Chris, I'm going to the bedroom if you need me" she squeezed his hand in comfort and shot Wyatt one last glance. That was unexpected.

000

_Chris gently picks a single flower that was left in the park. Rest was al destroyed. Scanners were everywhere looking for them. Watching them. Wyatt always had Chris in a short leach. Chris gave the flower to Bianca that smiled lovely._

"_Can we stay here forever?" Chris whispered. They both knew that it was not possible. Chris had just turned nineteen. But could still not get away from his cruel brother._

"_Always. We will stay here until we get so old that we can't stand up" she smiled when he laughs. She loved when he smiled, it wasn't often he did that. His green eyes were hunted by the pas." You know we can hide. I can protect you I promise" he shook his head and grinned_

"_Shouldn't it be the guy how protects the girl?" _

"_No" they both look in each other's eyes. Their lips were just going to meet when seven demons attacked them. Bianca killed three as fast they took a step closer to them._

"_We have orders from Lord Wyatt to bring Chris to him" Chris shook his head angry and took Bianca's hand and orbed away. _

_They were standing on the San Francisco Bridge. Bianca examined if he was hurt. "I'm okay. Its just I'm so sick and tired of him!"_

_The demons followed and grabbed him. Before any of them could react they had taken him_

_0000000_

She was still angry with her self. She couldn't protect him that time or any other times.

Chris sat down at the table and glance at Wyatt that was waiting. "Well are you going to tell me or not" he had his arms crossed.

"What do you want to know? Ask questions and I will try to answers" he gave a sigh. The apartment was big but still he felt like the walls were coming closer.

"Okay… I want to know why you attack dad. I know your kinda angry at him… but you never use violence" he took a step forward to his brother that looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that. It just… you remember when mom always use to say to us that I'm like a hero? That I saved the day?" Wyatt nodded. "Well, that's kinda true… I mean. I went back to the past. And change something terrible. And I died for that cause. And they never told me that. Know I've have two sets of memories. The old one, and this one. Al because Bianca. My fiancé in the past…other life time… its hart to explain. But she showed me everything. I remember everything. And its' really confusing. Because I'm fifteen and have a set of a 23 year old. And it's hard to be stuck in a fifteen-year-old body. And see. I speak like there two. Is like I'm two in one"

Wyatt mouth was open like a fish. "Huh? What…. wait.… Wait a moment! You're telling me that there like two Chris inside of you?" Chris gave his brother a slight smile.

It was really hard to take in for Wyatt. Its not everyday your brother say that he has to sets of memories.

"Are you okay?" Chris spoke softly. His stomach really stared to hurt of worry.

Would his brother still love him? As an answer Wyatt gave him a big manly hug and a shuff on the shoulder.

"Okay. So what are we going to do now? Wait… you have a fiancé! Do you mean the hot chick?" he stared to laugh at Chris that was getting red. He still needed some time to soak it al in. But his brother came first.

"Yea… BIANCA!" Bianca shimmered in at medley ready to fight. Wyatt backs away and stood behind Chris. He didn't want to attack his brother fiancé, so he let Chris deal with the hot warrior chick. "Bianca, its okay. Wyatt I want you to meet Bianca" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Bianca. Wyatt… Chris big brother" he reach his hand to her that she took after awhile. "So, wait did you just shimmer? Are you demon or something?" now he started to panic. Its no way that his brother was going out with a demon. Chris was just about to respond when Bianca beat him to it.

"No, I'm a Phoenix, an assassin witch. Don't worry. Were not al evil" she smiled coldly at him. She couldn't stop hating him after al he had done.

Torturing her and Chris in every possible way. Chris tried to lighten the mood by laugh that died out at the look of their faces.

"So, I think I'm ready to face mother wrath. You're coming to Bianca" she shook her head.

"No remember the last time. I almost killed Piper" she forgot that Wyatt was there

"YOU WHAT!" Chris barred his head in his hand. Bianca reacted by speaking of old habit.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, but I was evil… and I had a mission" Chris hugged her and kiss her scalp. He knew it was hard to see Wyatt. Her former Lord. And being a slave to him.

"Okay, we al have tried to kill each other in one point. Just let go home. Sorry Bianca if I scared you its just that everything is a shock" she nodded confirming it.

Wyatt took Chris and Bianca's shoulders and orbed them to the manor there Piper was restless walking back and forth.

Similar to Chris walking. Phoebe was having a migraine after being just receiving her empact again it was really hard. Paige was looking in the book of shadows of some answers.

"Hey" Chris said tired and they al ran to him hugging him "mom… MOM I'm okay. I promise" Bianca oddly fund comfort being close to Wyatt. She wasn't in the mood for being yelled at and being hated.

Phoebe saw Bianca first and said "Bianca?"

**sorry if it was a bit bad but I'm having I writers block so I wont update for like a week or so.**


	5. meeting the family

**Thank you all for being so patient to my bad language.**

**Anyway this is only going to be a short chapter.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Bianca?"

They al stood in shock. Chris reassured her by taking her hand and letting his thumb stroke her palm. She smiled a tiny smile until Piper began to speak

"I remember you! You tried to kill Chris!" Wyatt frowned. He needed to sit down for this drama. Paige got up and held Piper still, knowing that she might do something rash.

"No, I did not try to kill Chris… I just striped his powers" she said nonchalantly. Trying to pass it away.

"He was sick! And weak! What kinda fiancé are you!" this time it was Phoebe that was yelling at Bianca. Chris put his hand in the air to try to stop the argument, but Bianca dropped Chris hand and walk up to Phoebe.

"I was trying to save you nephew's life!" she was screaming her self, knowing it was not the best move. But she was not letting his family try to take him away from her again.

Phoebe did something that made everyone gasp. She slapped Bianca right in the face. Chris had put up with this argument to long.

"Enough! Phoebe, don't you ever, EVER hit Bianca again! I had enough with this! Just let us sit down and talk like servile person's we are!" he was boiling with anger.

He drew Bianca to his arms. And she leaned to his comfort.

"Chris honey. You're right. Do you remember everything from you past life?" his mother asked he nodded and she hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I never knew that you died"

"Hold up, what are you talking about? When did Chris die?" Wyatt was confuse this was too much drama for him. He wanted to go to bed and sleep.

"We never told you Wy, about Chris. He went back to the past to prevent something awful. And was murdered by Gideon. A man, that we use to trust" Paige held one hand to her belly when she spoke.

"When this al of this happen?"

"When you were two" Wyatt frowned trying to remember something but couldn't. Then he saw a small memory in the back of his mind.

_Flashback _

_Wyatt is crying after falling. And Chris pick him up and rock him and take him to the kitchen._

"_come on Wy, don't cry. Hey, want some ice cream?" Wyatt smiled and Chris let him clime on his shoulder and gave him a piggy ride._

_End of flashback _

"Wy are you okay?" Chris put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yea… I think I remember something. I had hurt my self and to stop me crying you gave me ice cream and a… piggy ride?" Wyatt frowned questionably. "No this is to weird" he started to back away. "My baby brother goes back in the past. And know some how you remember that life's drama?" Chris nodded and smiled slyly. "And now, that was you fiancé in the past but also now?"

"Yea"

"WHAT! Chris you are only fifteen! You can't be engage" Piper took Chris hand and tried to talk reasonably to him "honey. Listen me now. I know that you remember everything. But… that was you past life. This is the present. And here your not twenty tree years old, you're a fifteen year old boy" Piper glance at Bianca. This time she didn't have the whole leather thing going on. But she still wore black.

"Mom. I am engage. There are loads of teens that get married at the age of sixteen and they don't have our life experience" Chris dried his mother tears. He knew that she was hurting, not everyday you son from the future go to the past and die to come alive again in a shape of a fifteen year old.

"But the fact is that you are fifteen Chris" Paige said it calmly even she was feeling the rage as Phoebe that was sitting in the armchair. Wyatt was trying to calm her down. "And how old are you Bianca"

"Nineteen" she lick her lips nervously, she had a small idea were Paige was getting at.

"Now, last time I called it was illegal to you to be with Chris at this age" Chris gave a sigh and look angry at Paige.

"So? Are you gonna call the authority? Huh? No I didn't think so. And how are you gonna separate me and her?" he cross his arms angry. Something might blow up and it did when Paige started again.

"But…"

"But nothing!" **Bang** al the mirrors exploded. "You're not my mother Paige!"

"But I am Chris. I'm begging you Chris, don't split this family because of this" tears were dropping on the carpet. Wyatt stood up and hugged his mother and shot Chris a warning glace telling him to back off. But Chris didn't do that

"Because of what? My fiancé the love of my life? The one that has saved my life a million times? You're telling me she is _something_! She is the only happiness I had for the last eight years! And if your talking about this body. The younger Chris. He loves her to! Good she has saved him to! he and I are the same! It just a part of me has live longer! And I'm begging you mother. Don't make me choose between you and her" he was self-crying it was breaking his heart to se his mother cry.

"Chris stop now please" Wyatt was begging him. Hi didn't want to lose his family, he didn't want to lose Chris. His baby brother, his best friend, his ally his only true family.

They shared a bond. A special bond that was not meant to be broken for this.

"Chris… baby… maybe I should go" she was stroking Chris back tears were coming though her eyes too. She was not ready to break this family bond. It wasn't like this before. How could she try to break his family the family he loved so much. Chris looks at her. "I mean. I _love_ you. It was not my intension to break this family. Al I want is you to be happy, you always wanted you family, maybe I was selfish. Brining you back. But I missed you so much" her voice where cracking. Tears spilling from her eyes

"No… Bianca… I Love you… please don't leave me again. My heart won't take it, I saw you die… I felt you die. And a big part of me died too… I couldn't breath. My only hope was that you would live again. That I would se you face again" he was crying really badly. His words full with heart pain. "_Please"_

Bianca dried his tears. She was self-sobbing heavenly. Desperately she drew him closer to her. "_I'm never letting you go never_" her words muffled by his shirt but he could hear her as his family.

Piper's heart broke. Her son had gone though so much pain, she owed his some happiness. "Okay…" the couple watch surprise at her. They had forgot that they were still in the room "okay… Chris you do deserve some happiness. And who I'm I to take it away"

Chris hugged her mother hard and she smiled small to Bianca. "Thank you"

Piper smiled at her son at walk to Bianca that was nervous if she would slap her of something. "I think we never said hi" she smiled warmly at Bianca that smiled small back. Bianca offered her hand but Piper didn't take it. Lightly she said "No. Your family" she hugged her and Paige hugged her to. Phoebe did it to after Piper gave her a small push.

**hi… I hope you will enjoy it…**


	6. popping the cherrynot for people under16

**Okay… this is not for children okay… may contain some sex**

**And please review ) so I know this story is wanted**

**0000000000**

Bianca was smiling. At him. He felt the edges of his mouth tugging up.

It was natural.

How could it not be, when a beautiful woman smiled at him, he smiled back.

Her eyes were practically devouring him.

He kissed her firmly and rested his head on the pillow and strokes her ruffle hair.

After the whole big drama the whole family was tired.

They where al allowed to sleep, Bianca had shimmered them right away to her bed.

(Okay I have warned you people)

_Flashback_

_He was pushed to the bed and gave a little moan when she straddled him. _

_One part of him knew exactly where to touch her, another part was insecure. _

_Technically he was going to lose his virginity. _

_Her lips was devouring his, he was in cloud nine._

_He smiled when she whispered "I love you" he kissed her again_

"_I love you so much… but you do know technically I am a virgin" _

_He smiled embarrassed, _

_This would be the second time she would take it. _

_It was really embarrassing, there she was a goodness. _

_And he just a small boy. _

_Her tongue began to tease his lips, and when he moaned and opened his mouth to her she felt _

_Hot._

"_Don't worry, I will take good care of you" she smiled wickedly _

_Some how he felt scared, he gave a smirk. He wanted to taste her so badly, feel her body press against his. _

_He wanted to feel her heart beat in tune to his._

_Chris was pinned against the rail of the bed, her mouth holding him in place._

_And then he almost had a heart attack. She pulled her top over her head and toss _

_The bra away. _

_Her hands teasing him and pulled his T-shirt over his head._

_That he more then happily help take of. She started to kiss his chest._

_He growled deep in his throat by this action. She started to toy with his pants zipper._

"_Ooh good… ooh good…" he was repeating it over and over again until she shut him up with _

_A kiss._

"_Hush… Chris Perry" and then the real action began…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_(Did you really think I would Wright al the details? Dream about it )_

"You know it is Sunday… we can stay here al daylong" he smiled inviting to Bianca that swat

him away.

"No… don't even try… I promised Piper to come to lunch with her at twelve!" she nodded firmly and started to laugh at Chris that was pouting.

Then jumped up and pulled Bianca with him that gave a small yelp.

"It's only ten thirty… I think a shower is in Order"

"Tempting" she followed Chris to the shower. First he was just staring at her in awe.

"What… you have seen me naked before" she said with confidence she started the water and saw Chris admiring her.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" she gave a mischievous smile and took the shower host and sprayed cold water at him

"I think you need to chill down!" she stared to laugh at Chris that screamed.

"BIANCA! That so not nice!" he pouted for real this time and she kissed him

"No… I'm not gonna forgive you… no…no…Yes…" he hissed the last part she was driving him mad with these feelings. Those sensations. "I need you" and the phone started to call.

"I have to take that. But hold that thought" she got a towel around her body and ran to the phone.

Chris groaned and started to wash his hair.

He was so gonna brag about losing his virginity before Wyatt.

Bianca returned to find Chris washing his hair. She smiled at him. She was so lucky.

A guy like Chris where not around often. He was unique, he had stolen her heart.

And he was really, really hot. With those green eyes and Dark hair… she couldn't wait for Them to have children, or grow old together. She let the towel fall to the floor and got in the

Shower. His fingers where massaging her scalp, she gave a happy sigh and he washed the

Shampoo of her.

"You know just call for me if mom is rude or something" he tried lightly say it.

"Chris don't worry, I hope it's gonna be fine. And it will be… I mean…" she got silent

"Bianca… they are going to love you. It might take some time for them to except this. But they will I mean when we bring home four children…" he started to laugh at Bianca's face

"No! Tree at the most! Four… you are total crazy!" she glance at him "and I'm going to be a

Lawyer… so its gonna be you that be stay at home dad" she look worried into his face.

But he was calm.

"Okay, you bring home de cash. I'm at home. But not forever… later I Wanna be a teacher some day" Bianca smiled

"You are one amazing guy Chris do you know that?" she kissed him lovely

"Nah… I just got tree woman running the house hold" he smirked at her and she hit him

playfully on the shoulder.

They got out of the shower and Bianca changed to clean cloths but he changed cloths from

the day before.

"I think I should go home and change" he kissed her and was about to orb when Bianca said

"You know, this is you home too… so you can take some clothes with you" Chris nodded and

smiled like goof.

-At the manor-

Chris changes his clothes and knocked on Wyatt's door. No answer, but he was a sleep. He

knew that for a fact, Wyatt always slept at Sundays until lunch.

He walked in and started to jump at his bed like little child. "Guess what I did last night" he jumped down.

And sat on the bed as Wyatt slowly sat up.

"Chris? Are you totally stupid? You know the rules! no jumping in my bed to wake me up" he

Was going to sleep again, when Chris took his pillow and hit him with it playfully.

"Wy…WY WAKE UP!" he repeated it over and over again. It was really annoying. Wyatt

gave a frustrated scream and jumped Chris he shook his brother angry

"Okay! Tell me! What did you do!" he did not like to be waken up by his annoying brother

After the weirdest dream ever.

"I lost it" he smiled cocky and rested his back against the rail of the bed that brought some

good memories. He had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Lost what?" what a hell was his brother talking about?

"My virginity of course! Are you slow or something?" he rolled his eyes dramatically

"With who?" he was confused, how did his brother lose it before him!

"Hello! With Bianca of course" and Wyatt's smile faded

"Wait it wasn't a dream that you have double sets of memories?" he stared to panic. It was

Real! His little brother had a mind like 23-year-old!

"No you big goof!" Chris frowned and put a hand on Wyatt's forehead " are you sick?" he

was beginning to worry.

"No, it's just… How immature are you! If you like 23 you don't jump on peoples beds" after

Every word he hit him with a pillow

"I'm fifteen! It just, that I have another memory. It kinda shifts. Like now I feel like fifteen

With Bianca I feel older" he smiled and got up "anyway, got to pack my stuff" and he left the

The room.

Wyatt reacted at got up from his bed. His little brother was now leaving him no way. That

Was not allowed… by him of his mother of course

"WHAT!" he walked into his baby brother room. He was taking some of his cloths into a bag

with some books. "you can not drop a bomb like this in the morning"

"What bomb? That I lost it?" he nodded with a proud smirk. He gave a happy smile then

started to finish his packing.

"No… YES! You know, leaving!" he took Chris bag from him that was trying to take it back

but he was longer and much stronger compare to Chris

"HEY! That's not fair! I'm not leaving. Just dropping of some stuff at Bianca's. I'm fifteen

I'm not going anywhere… yet…" at the look of his brother "you know what I mean. Come

Lets eat I'm hungry" a confuse Wyatt followed to the kitchen. And there was Leo standing

Talking to Phoebe and a sleepy Paige.

"What are you doing here!" he said it coldly, how dare Leo come back! Sure they did some

progress in the past but he blowed it by lying about his death to his mother. Making him feel

like he meant nothing.

"Chris! Don't talk like that to you father" Phoebe said it sternly. She did not want an other fight

She had enough with the drama of one life time

"Chris, just lets talk" Leo tried to be calm. He was just filled in the whole story for just a minute

ago… it was hard to take in. His son was back. He had a second chance to make everything

okay.

**okay that was this chapter I hope you enjoyed it! )**


	7. comfort

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Okay this part is going to be very short. Because the other part that is going to be set in eight months in the future.**

**So okay. Just going to begin writing now. **

**99999999999999999987878787878787878787878787878787878789+**

Chris was glaring at his father, he felt such rage against this man.

He growled, he wanted to jump at his father but tried to contain him self a bit longer. And Wyatt was also holding his arm to preventing him to do something rash.

"Chris, why are you so angry at me?" Leo look at his son with pain sorrow eyes. He didn't understand why Chris was mad at him. The last time… the last time was so filled with sorrow.

"You are kidding right? I mean how can you even ask me that question?" he stared to rant. He broke free from his brother grip and backed away from his father.

Leo would not allow his own son hate him again. Not this time, it still hurt from the last time.

"No, I don't know. Please tell me… tell me so I can fix it" he tried to approach Chris but he just put his hand up giving him the gesture to back off.

"So you are telling me that you don't know, I died LEO. I died in your arms. How stupid I'm I? I actually thought that you and me started to share a bond. But no… guess it shame on me" he said the last part bitterly.

Phoebe tugged Wyatt's arm telling him that it was their q to leave. But Wyatt did not want to leave. No way. He wanted to know what was bothering his baby brother.

"_Chris._ We do share a bond. You are my son…" he was interrupted by Chris that started to yell, the whole kitchen table started to shake.

"NO! Fathers so pose to take care of his son, protect him! Where the hell were you when I was tortured? Huh? Tell me that! Or tell me were where you when I called for you! You are not my father, he died a long time ago!" he was shaking, Phoebe started to hit Leo.

"You never loved me! You never cared. It was always Wyatt. What about me! You have always hated me!" Phoebe was yelling and hitting Leo that ignored her.

He was looking at his youngest son. Wyatt grabbed Phoebe and easily lifted her up and carried her to the sunroom and got back.

"Chris you can't blame me for something I did in your future past what ever!" Chris was really shaking with anger. Wyatt had never seen his brother this angry.

He got to his brother side to comfort him just to be thrown to the wall.

"Leave me alone!" he gasped at Wyatt that was standing up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he had tears in his eyes.

"Chris is okay, it was a accident" he tried to calm his younger brother. Knowing he would panic, Chris was neurotic when it came to him and his powers.

"No… its not, I just got so angry…" his head stared to ache and he was pulled to some bad memories.

_Flashback._

_Chris was running down the stairs, he heard his brother coming closer. It was almost like a horror movie. He saw what he wanted. _

_He ran to his back that contained his own spell book._

_Wyatt shook his head and watch Chris angry. "Chris, what are you doing here?" Chris spurned around and took his spell book in his pocket._

"_Nothing… I was just…" he didn't get any longer. Wyatt had pulled him with this power and took the book from him_

"_How many times have I told you. Never ever, lie to me" a fifteen year old Chris nodded and look down in shame._

"_I'm sorry. Please don't hate me" Wyatt shook his head. He flamed them to their new home. Victor was in his room, so he could not stand up to his brother this time._

"_Why do you need this? How many times have I told you not do go back to the manor?"_

"_I was our home. Remember?" his eyes filled with tears. "I just want mom back" he did not want to cry in front of his brother. The al mighty one._

"_Chris, Chris" He gave a sigh. "She is dead. Deal with it" he look at the younger one that look down. "I just want to now why dad hate me so much" he looks into his brother eyes._

"_He hates you because, well there is no reason. He just does. Like I said deal with it. You have Victor and me. But I give him three years more" Chris eyes winded _

"_What! What are you talking about?"_

"_He is dying Chris. He has lung cancer, did you not now that?"_

"_No… DAD! DAD LEO! Please" nobody came. Wyatt left him alone in the Dark. He ran to his grandfather. "Is it true? Are you dying?"_

"_Yes. But not today. Come here" he opened his arms to his little Chris. He was remissible alike her mother. His daughter. _

_That night he called for Leo._

_Like always he never showed up._

_End of flashback._

"Are you okay?" Wyatt took his brother shoulder, he had not yet moved. Chris meets his eyes and for a moment he saw a lost little boy. Wyatt hugged him. He was not the one that always hugged people but his brother needed it. "It will be okay.

By those word Chris was pulled back.

_Flashback_

_Victor was coughing blood. He did not have so much time left. "Chris don't cry" he looks at the nineteen-year-old boy. "It will be alright again"_

"_How? You are going to leave me like everybody dose" Chris was sitting at Victors bed laying a cold cloth on his forehead._

"_Not everybody… I'm proud of you Chris. You know that right?" Chris nodded he did not know why he was proud of him. He was a coward. He did what Wyatt told him to do. Living like a prisoner. _

"_You know that I can call for Leo" Victor shook his head. _

"_You know like me that he will not come. Now you listen to me, I se how you look at that girl Bianca. Don't you think I know that you have been sneaking around with her?" he smiled "I'm glad that you are happy. Don't lose on hope okay?" he smiled at Chris._

"_But Wyatt would never allow us to be together"_

"_Screw him. He started to cough. Don't argue with me. You deserve some happiness. Okay?" Chris nodded and gave his grandfather a big hug._

"_You want to meet her?" _

"_I love to" Chris nodded and whispered_

"_Bianca… Bianca come here. It safe" he smiled at her when she appeared. "Here. Meet my grandfather._

"_Hi" she said shyly and gave a little wave. Not at al what you expected from a cold-hearted killer._

"_Don't be shy. Come here, I won't bite" she smiled and sat down. Just then Wyatt appeared and saw Bianca that completely changed. Her face got cold and she bowed to him._

"_What are you doing here Bianca?" before nether of the couple said anything Victor said_

"_I summed her. I wanted to meet the person that was going to protect my grandson" he was tired._

"_Aren't you dead yet old man?" Wyatt said it coldly. Bianca shimmered away with one last glance at Victor and Chris. _

_Like some kind of curse. Victor started to cough, his cough was hard and more blood came out from his mouth and took his last breath. Chris starts to panic_

"_No…noooooo granpaw? Please… don't go… please" Wyatt watch the boy cry and calling for Leo that never came. Wyatt smirked and took Chris shoulder._

"_Think positive you still have me" _

_End of flashback._

"Chris!" Wyatt shook him.

"I'm okay…" he looked at Leo that was worried. "I have a proposal to give you. You leave me alone. And I wont hurt you" he said it threatenly. In such voice neither Wyatt or Leo had ever heard.

"No, you are my son!" Leo walked to Chris and took his arm.

"If so, why did you ever, ever rescue me? Why did you not save me? Why? Why do you hate me so much?" tears was running and his voice broken. Wyatt could not stand I anymore.

"Dad can't you just leave?" He saw the look of his father and said more nicely "he needs time"

Leo shook his head.

"I promise you Chris I tired to save you! But Gideon stabbed you!" Leo held so much pain in his chest.

"What? I'm not talking about that time. But the point is that you didn't find me important enough to tell mom or me or another that I died! It was like I meant nothing!" Chris pushed Wyatt away that was trying to calm him down. "And even now. In this lifetime. You can't stand looking into my eyes! And I feel like you are comparing me al the time with Wy!"

Now that was his Chris. Wyatt did not what to do.

"That's not true. I love you both the same! It just hard looking at you knowing that I failed protecting you!"

"I don't need protecting, al I wanted was a father"

"I asked you once on the San Francisco bridge if you came back maybe to save us to. You said that you doubted it! I doubt that you want me to go!" Leo look into his son eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Chris. Give me one more chance. A clean start. What do you say?"

"That's the problem Leo, I can't" and Chris orbed away.

Chris orbed to the ally and saw Bianca and his mother sitting awkwardly at the café. He went forward and looked down at Bianca that knew that something was wrong. As did his mother, both alarmed.

"Chris Honey. Are you okay? Have something happened?" Piper stroked his hair. He shook his head.

"Mom. Not now. I just need to talk to Bianca" she nodded. Giving him space. Chris grabbed her and walked to the ally.

"What's wrong babe?" she dried his tears.

"I just… I need you to hold me" she shimmered them to her apartment. She laid beside him. He was on his belly, she held him when he started to cry.

"Chris. Let it out. I'm here. I promise you that" a small tear falls down on Bianca's cheek as she comforts Chris. "I'm never letting you go this time"

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**Okay so it wasn't so short like I thought it would be. But hey I don't plan what to write it just pop in my head as I go on… hmm should come up with a ending…**

**:D **

**Reviews would be great. It would be Wood to a Fire (I saw that comment somewhere)**


	8. the cry of chris

**I know that it hasn't been so much action. **

**But now it will begin… there is not a lot of chapters to go maybe three.**

**- - - - -------646456465465444444444444444444444444446546546------------------**

There was a loud scream echoing in the attic.

"PLEASE STOP!" the half demon cried of pain as Bianca took one other athamé and stabbed his hand angry.

"Tell me what I need to know. And I might think of letting go walk out of here alive" her voice were steady and cold as ice. Just like his whole arm was, expect his hand.

"I cant!" Bianca shrugged at the boy that was watching from the window. Bianca took the athame and shattered his arm. The demon cried in pure pain.

"TELL ME!" she was getting really angry, their time was running out. She stabbed the half demon again in the leg without regret. Bianca walked slowly around the man, she whispered in his ear "_tell me and the pain will go away_"

She glance at the boy that got up on his feat. His eyes were almost hunted, he was lost. He just did what she told him to do. He looks at the man and his hand started to burn. The demon cried in agony and screamed

"Okay! I will tell you, just please don't hurt me!" Wyatt took a hard grip on the demon and lifted him up with his strength

"You better tell us everything. And you better hope to god that he is still alive" his eyes shifted to black for a quick moment.

Bianca backed away from Wyatt. And she remembered her other life, the parts in her life that she rather forget. She wanted to forget everything that she did bad in that life.

_Flashback_

_Bianca cut deep on the woman's face, the woman was dirty and shivering of coldness and fear. She let her hand go to the woman's belly that was round. The woman started to scream of horror_

"_Please! Not my child!"_

"_Then tell me were I can find him" she glance at her master as he just smirked. The woman told everything. And Bianca just said "thank you for telling me" then she stabbed the woman right in the belly._

_And without a single regret written on her face she saw as the woman died in agony. And she went for the next victim. A little child_.

_End of flashback._

Bianca took the demons shoulder that was bleeding. She looked into the demons eyes with pure hatred.

She was not finished with this creature! He was going to pay. And she wasn't that kinda girl that forgets if someone hurt the one you love. But what this demon had gone though was nothing compare what she was going to do with the demon that had Chris.

(**At a cave)**

Chris tried not to scream he was biting his lip hard, and the whole lip was cut open. And his body was covered with dark bruises. His breath got faster as he saw that hot iron getting closer to his chest.

The red iron started to dig its way into his flesh and Chris started to scream in agony. The demon just laugh as Chris fought back the tears. He had to stay strong for his family.

And darkness was filling his view but he tired to fight it but lost the battle and lost his conscious.

He woke up in pain. He was hanging in chains, there was deep cuts on his wrists by the chains that held him in an uncomfortably position. The smell of his sweet and blood did not mix, the smell was awful.

He prayed that some one would find him soon. _Bianca… _was she still alive? He had seen her get shoot in the stomach. Nor did he know if his brother was okay. The battle in the cave was not pretty.

It was like a nightmare. They had been trick by coming there. They should have known better but there mother was taken by the demon. Leo… he had gone to the heavens like always.

Chris knew he had a least two broken ribs, he could no longer feel his left leg. Nor could he feel anything in his right hand. It hurt to breathe.

He just wanted to fall to unconscious. But he had to fight the pain and everything else he knew that.

(**Back at the manor**)

Piper was lying in deep sleep in her bed. The spell that Wyatt had cast over her had worked like a charm. She had been too hysterical to help, al of her bad memories had surfed.

In the bedroom Phoebe was pacing back and forth. Bianca had sent her away. And sense she did not posses active powers she was no help to them. At least Bianca saw it that way. And it didn't help that she hated her guts.

Phoebe sat down on Pipers bed and tried really had to block out al of the screams in the attic. To her relief the screaming stopped and she assumed that the demon was dead.

Wyatt's eyes had darken and the watch Bianca with admire as she pulled her hair in a ponytail and took his hand to shimmer them to the cave.

Wyatt could finally sense Chris. He took Bianca's hand and together they ran to Chris that was hanging from the sealing with chains. He was half-naked and his whole body was black, blue, purple and red. He look horrible.

In both Bianca's and Wyatt's heart it ache with pain. None of them would give their life to not let Chris suffer like he did. Wyatt cut the Chris down as felled to his embrace. Chris held Wyatt hard as he was afraid that he would go away.

Bianca saw Chris back it was cuts, cuts only a whip of leather would have done. She could explode with rage. She turned around to se twelve demons. She smiled wickedly and said

"Bring it on boys" and the battle began. She slices the throats of the demons and cut their heart out. She made them suffer and beg for their death.

Wyatt held Chris in his arms and rocked him back and forth just like he was a baby. Chris whispered.

"_Please don't leave me"_ Wyatt kissed Chris forehead and raised with Chris still in his arms. His eyes were black. Bianca felt the dark side consume her. And she meets Wyatt's eyes. And just that moment they both realized that for Chris they would offer all. Even them selves. And without Chris to hold them in balance they were lost.

**Sorry it have taken such a long time and sorry if the chapter was not good but I have been at the hospital for a week and I haven't felt the best.**

**Reviews would be god :)**


	9. dark magic

**Thank for al of the reviews, means a lot.**

**And here is a whole new chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------888888888888888888889999999999988888888888111119**

Chris was moaning in pain, he was spread down on the sofa. He was pale like snow his whole body was shaking in pain.  
Wyatt looked at Bianca worriedly.

"Why cant he heal?" Wyatt was desperate he was shaking, Bianca that push him away and laid a cold cloth on Chris forehead and held his hand.

"Maybe we should call for Leo, I mean maybe he can heal him" her knot in her stomach was killing her. Wyatt had trapped Leo in heaven. In sort of speak

_Flashback._  
_Bianca held Chris hand lovely as they orbed to the manor. The smell of cookies made them both smile._

_They went to the kitchen and saw Piper working and swatting Paige's hand away. She pouted like a little child and started to whine. _

"_Hey, honey! Hi Bianca" Piper gave both of them a hug, Piper had accepted Bianca to the family. Chris needed her, and she knew he would choose her over her. And that fact broke her heart._

_Paige gave a wave and took a cookie and orbed away as Piper was yelling at her._

"_Mom, where is Wyatt? He promised me to fix Bianca's pips" one other quality that Wyatt had granted was to fix things. _

_Chris was more of a fact and act guy rather then a fix and obsessive guy. _

"_Chris… you should know of al people that Wyatt forgets his appointments" as she said that a demon had shimmered behind her and as fast Bianca was she was not prepared for that._

"_WYATT HELP!" Chris yelled as he ran to the attic and took a crystal to try finding his mother. Bianca had a knife in her hand just in case they would be attacked again. Wyatt orbed ready for battle. "A demon just took mom!" Wyatt's eyes wide 100 _

"_Okay, try scrying for her and I will… do you hear that?" Chris nodded and they orbed to a cave where Piper was standing._

"_Mom are you alright?" Wyatt checked her as Bianca looked around her._

"_We should go… it's a trap!" she ran to Chris to shimmer him away. Just as she started to run about fifteen demons shimmered in. _

"_This is not good" Piper said._

_End of flashback._

After a demon had knocked Piper out four demons had taken Chris.

"LEO!" Leo orbed in and pushed Wyatt out of the way angrily. He looked angry at Bianca that backed away from him.

"Wyatt! How could you? You needed my help? What the hell where you thinking trapping me up there!"

"SHUT UP JUST HEAL!" Wyatt roared. Chris started to scream as Leo tried to heal him.

"STOP!" Chris shouted in pain. Leo stopped and looked confuse at them al. "_Wy…"_ Wyatt kneeled down and put his ear to Chris mouth to hear him. "_Protect them al"_ Wyatt shook his head angry.

"Stop it! IM so gonna kick your as when this is over! You are not leaving me you hear that!" he shook Chris like a crazy person. Bianca had seen it before. She was afraid of losing him, she would do anything. Even if it was risking her good side forever.

"I have it! They must have used a spell that make it impossible to Chris to heal to white magic! The only way is to dark magic" she meet Wyatt's eyes and he nodded his head. Telling her any means necessary to save Chris.

"NO! Chris would not want that! YOU! He pointed at Bianca. You could have planed this al along! You want to use Dark magic for your own sake!" Bianca leached at him. She had the knife at his throat

"You do not know anything at al! I died for Chris! And I could do it again in a heart beat!" she pushed him to the wall and choked him angry. "You are nothing! Nothing compare to Chris!"

"Enough! We deal with you conflicts later. Now is the time to save Chris" Wyatt yelled at them

"I will do it. I be right back" Bianca shimmered away and left Leo on the floor sobbing and Wyatt caressing Chris hair.

"You will be okay. I promise you that. Don't even think of breaking the pact!"

Flashback

_A six year old Chris sat on the stone with an eight year old Wyatt. _

"_Are you sure that mom will not know that we are missing?" Chris was afraid, Wyatt sense his little brother fear and offered his hand and Chris took his brothers hand as they made there way to the magic lake._

"_Don't worry, I will protect you"_

"_Promise?" he looked at his brother in full honesty and said yes._

"_Now come on" They sat on the lake and their feet were in the water. Wyatt took the pocket-knife and cut his palm and then Chris palm that winced. "For now on you and I will be one. You my brother will not die until I allow you to" he was serious "I can't survive without you little goof!"_

"_Me neither. I mean I can't survive without you neither. And I won't die until you allow it. Because I don't want to leave you alone" Wyatt nodded and their palm meet. And a flash of light was seen._

_End of flashback.'_

"I'm not allowing you to die Chris. You hear me?" the clock was ticking and Piper and Phoebe was crying. Paige was holding it together for her sisters.

Bianca shimmered in and took Chris and Wyatt's hand and shimmered to a forest.

"I can't let them se it. They won't approve" she held the black liquid in Chris mouth and started to chant "I evoke al of the powers. Between hell and earth. Give me the power. With my body I will gain to you will" Chris was still too weak to speak

"Why aren't he fully healed"

"I'm to weak…"

"I will help"

"NO!"

"WHY? Do you want Chris to die?" Bianca caressed Chris air and kissed his lips and whispered

"_I'm so sorry Chris_" together they started to chant and Chris took a deep breath like he was drowning and just got air for the first time.

Bianca hugged him. She could feel the dark side inside of her take over and she started to scream. Chris was tired, but with reminding force he held Bianca.

"WHAT A HELL! WYATT HELP! _Wyatt_?" he looked into his brother eyes and they were black. And fear filled Chris and tears started to fall and he started to scream as Wyatt just grinned.

_**8888888888888888**_

**I'm sorry that sucked. But I have like 0 energy and its 01:00 am and I just needed it to get out before I forgot.**

**Reviews would be great. **

**Read my other sucking stories if you have time.**


	10. last breath

**This is the last chapter. **

**I just wanted to finish this story.**

**Reviews would be great.**

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Chris past out of exhaustion. It had to be a bad dream. Wyatt could not be evil! He woke up at a warm place.

There was a hot fire across the room. He looked at Bianca that was lying beside him. He smiled. Trying to block out everything else.

He cuddled to her and his head was resting on her chest as her hand was stroking his hair.

"I know that you are awake" he shut his eyes harder. Holding her closer to him.

"No, just… don't… I don't want to be at the real world just yet" she nodded and left him sleeping again. She smiled smugly, soon Chris would go on Wyatt's side and everything would be at it should be.

She ignored the little voice inside of her that said it was wrong to force him, but she would not leave Chris. He was hers. She would not let him go for anything.

Chris woke up once again, he looked up at Bianca that was smiling at him

"Tell me that this is a dream?" he sat up. He looked at his half naked body, there where no cuts on his body. He was perfectly healed but he was still feeling weak. It must been the dark magic inside of him.

"No lover. Its not" she got up from the bed and took his hand. She opened a door and there was a bathroom.

"Come lets get you cleaned up, I think that you brother will want to se you soon" Chris did not say a word. He knew he had to fight the urge to let it al be. But he was allowed to let the real world go for a wile. Right?

He let the hot water consume him and he leaned back to Bianca. A warm sponge as running threw his lean chest.

He relaxed for the first time in hours.

Bianca picks a dark green sweater and black jeans. He just shrugged, he was shimmered to Wyatt that was standing on a big balcony. Chris ignored the fact that his brother was evil for a moment and hugged him closely.

Wyatt grinned at him and said

"Welcome home little brother"

Chris shook his head and took a step back and crossed his armed angry. "What did you and Bianca do?"

"WE saved you, not with white magic but with power" he grinned proudly and glance at Bianca that smiled smugly and looked at Chris with an eyebrow up in the air. She was dress just like when she had got back from the future and taking him back to Wyatt.

"Wyatt! I died because I did not want you to go to this evil!" he was angry. He did not go threw much of pain for nothing!

"There are no evil just power! Why cant you se that?" Chris got really angry and pushed Wyatt angry just like when they where boys.

"NO! Don't tell me that you did this! I did not go to the past to get treated like crap for you! I did not get stabbed, I did not die for this!"

"Don't be such a martyr! Join me Chris I know you want to" he smiled and held his brother on his place.

"No! I will never join you! I will find a way to save you again even if its kills me" he looked into Wyatt's black eyes. Wyatt's face got twisted with anger and he threw Chris away, Chris gave a sound of pain and Bianca helped him to stand.

"Wyatt! He is still weak!" the past Bianca would not dare to speak back at the former Lord Wyatt. But she knew that this Wyatt did not have his memories.

Wyatt just rolled his eyes and looked at Chris that got up and tried to orb away but couldn't he was trap there.

Wyatt could sense Chris confusion

"You se little brother, I'm always I step before you. You can't orb out of here. You are going to stay here until you get to your senses. And you are going to listen to me!"

"You are only two years older and I have to sets of memories so I think you are going to listen to me! You are not going to build an empire! You are not going al mighty! I did not agree to this! How could you allow this to happen!" he said the last part to Bianca that frowned

"You were dying! What else could I do! I tried it would just be me but I was not strong enough!"

"Then you should have let me die!"

"NO! I NEED YOU!" Bianca screamed at him and kissed him.

"WE need you" Wyatt said. "You need to calm down" He flamed his brother to his room.

Chris got angry, he started to hit the door angry, the small blood on his knuckles disappeared. And he realized, if he undo did the magic on him. Bianca and Wyatt would be okay.

But he wouldn't be. He got sad, he never got the chance to grow up to get married to Bianca or would he have children, he would never be an uncle. That made him very sad. But he had to save them. At any coos.

He looked around and did a spell allowing him to leave the room but leaving a part of him behind so Wyatt would not know that he was gone.

He orbed to the manor and ran to his mother's room. She was asleep and he looked at Phoebe that also was a sleep.

Chris knew what he had to do.

**Two hours later.**

"It's the only way mom!"

Piper shook her head in denial

"No! It can't be! You can't ask me to chose between my two sons!" she was shaking and Chris hugged his mother and said calmly

"Mom, some things are just meant to be. Maybe my fate is to keep Wyatt from evil. Listen to me… its not that I want to die, but I will for my brothers sake and for Bianca"

Paige took Chris hand and said with tearful eyes.

"Chris I saw you die! My heart won't take it if you die again!" Phoebe nodded

"I will do this. With or without your help" Leo took Chris shoulders and said firmly

"No! I'm your father and I'm telling you that I won't allow it! You hear me!" Chris smiled sadly

"It's the only way, I'm sorry" he orbed away to the forest that he almost died once. He started to chant "the magic that was broth to keep me safe, I on do it now. Between hell and earth I break your will" as soon he started to chant he felt week. He lost his balance and felled to the grass.

AT THE EVIL MANOR

Bianca was checking that the cell was magic proof when she could hear Chris chanting, she shook her head and shimmered to him. Wyatt was already at his side. As soon they both took Chris hand there was a light surrounding them. And Bianca felt the dark side let go of her.

Wyatt blinked several times. And his eyes where blue once again. He took Chris hand again and said angry

"Are you stupid!" tears where running from his eyes. Chris breathing was slowing down.

"_I'm sorry",_ he looked into Bianca's eyes there where red of tears. A shaking hand as lift up and he slowly stoked her cheek. "_I'm sorry. That we never got a chance" _Bianca's crying got louder

"Please! Please don't leave me! _Please!_ I bought you back to stay! Not to leave me!" her face was bared in his chest.

"Chris…" Wyatt's voice broke down he saw orbing and the whole family was they're crying. Piper got on her knees and put Chris head on her lap.

"_Sch…my darling boy"_ she looked upon the sky and screamed "NO YOU TOOK MY GRANDMOTHER! MY MOTHER! MY SISTER! BUT YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY SON!" several stones and trees where blown up.

Wyatt's powers went amok to the whole ground where shaking.

Bianca was holding Chris listening to his heart that was slowing down. She was repeating "_don't leave me please. I love you"_

Chris was closing his eyes and Wyatt shook him "No! Don't you DARE! Don't you DARE leave me! If you do I will go to EVIL you hear ME!" Chris looked to Wyatt and gave a weak smile.

With his remaining force he took Bianca Piper and Wyatt to a beautiful magic lake. He pointed to one tree.

Wyatt knew that tree. There was Chris and Wyatt's names and the day they where born.

They had promised each other if one died they would write the day they died on the tree. Wyatt remembered something. He took a pocket knife and cut his palm and Chris.

"_Wy"_ he took his last breath and died. And Wyatt held their palms together, hoping for some miracle. But there was none.

Chris was dead. He was gone and al that was left was an empty shell. Piper screamed of pain and Bianca wouldn't let go of Chris body.

Chris left his family with sorrow, but they would always have their memories.

**Yey im done with this story.**


	11. Autornote

so i have fixed some of the problems in the story now,

and if you are intressed i have a sequel in my head if you wanna read

just give me some loving and i will know P


End file.
